lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire from the Sky/Transcript
(BIRDS CHIRPING) (SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC PLAYING) Ono: Incoming! Twiga: Fire! Fire from the sky! Shingo: (PANICKED) Fire? No! Female Giraffe: Does that mean Scar? Kion: Beshte! Ono! Bunga! Take care of the fire! Fuli, we'll get the giraffes to safety! Giraffes! This way! Twiga: Everyone! Follow Kion! Beshte: I got this one! Bunga: And I got this one! Ono: (SQUAWKS) And that one almost got me! Fuli: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Twiga: OW... Fuli: Safe from the fire, at least. Beshte: All clear, Kion! Fire's out! Kion: Okay, giraffes. You're good to go. Twiga: Ah! Thank goodness! Kion: Scar's gotta be behind all this fire falling from the sky. Beshte: But how's he doing it? Kion: Ono? Any ideas? Ono: I wish I knew. But no matter how high I fly, it's always coming from above me! Bunga: Well, maybe next time you can try to fly enough higher! Ono: I'll do my best. Fuli: And now's your chance. Look! They're falling over Chakula Plains! Ono: Here I go! Kion: And we're back on fire patrol! Chakula Plains! Fast! Ono: Hmm... Oh, they're coming from up there... (PANTING) Above the clouds... (PANTING) Air... Too thin... (PANTING) Can't go... any higher. Bunga: There. That's the last one! Fuli: Till the next one. Kion: Ono? Ono: (PANTING) I flew as high as I could. But I still couldn't get high enough. Kion: It's okay, Ono. I know you did your best. Ono: It's just that egrets can only fly so high... Beshte: Hey, wait. I know somebody who can fly really high. Her name's Anga. Bunga: Is she a bird? Beshte: Yeah, Little B. She's a bird. Anga's a martial eagle! Ono: A martial eagle! Oh, they're amazing flyers. And they do fly high. Very high! Common knowledge, really. Kion: You think she'd help us? Beshte: I think so. I don't know her that well. She doesn't talk much. Kion: Well, let's go ask her! Beshte: Anga? Anga? Huh. I don't see her. But I'm pretty sure she lives in one of these trees... Bunga: Hey! What's that up there? Another fire stick? Ono: Thankfully, no. It's a martial eagle. Beshte: That must be Anga. Hey! Anga! Down here! Anga: Anga lenga! Fuli: She's coming down pretty fast. Ono: And right at us! Bunga: You do something to make her mad? Beshte: Me? Ono: I don't think she's gonna stop! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Everyone, duck! (ALL YELP) Anga: Hi. Bunga: Whoa! That landing was un-Bunga-lievable! Ono: I agree. For once. Beshte: Hey, Anga! I want you to meet Kion and the... Anga: Lion Guard. I know who you are. Bunga: 'Course you do! We are the Protectors of the Pride Lands. Defenders of the Circle of Life? Uh... Aren't we? Fuli: Of course, we are. But if you knew who we are, why'd you buzz us like that? Anga: That's how I land. Kion: So, Anga. We were hoping you could help us. We need someone who can fly really, really high. Like you. Beshte: Sure seems like you're the right bird for the job. Bunga: Did we mention it's a job with the Lion Guard? Ono: Let me talk to her, bird to bird. Anga, you would really be helping us out... Anga: I'm in. Ono: But you're the only one who can... Wait, did she just say she'd do it? Fuli: (SCOFFS) Sounds like it. Kion: Yep. Anga: So? When do we start? Ono: (NERVOUSLY) Hapana! More fire sticks! Falling over Embamba Canyon! Kion: Then we start now! Let's go! Ono, Anga, find out where those fire sticks are coming from! We'll put out the fires! Ono: Affirmative! Come on, Ang... Oh! (YELPS) They're coming from up there! (PANTING) Getting... Hard to breathe again. Anga: Save your breath, Ono. I got this. Anga lenga! Ono: Remember, whatever you find, report back to me! Anga: Gotcha. (CAPTIVATING INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC) Anga: Hmm. (SHIMMERING) Vultures? Those bone pickers! Anga lenga! Mzingo: Oh, dear. Seems we've been spotted. By an eagle, no less. Mwoga: Should we break off the attack? Mzingo: Not without putting it to a vote. Mwoga: Oi! She's getting closer! Mzingo: (SPEAKS FAST) Ah. Then I propose we break off the attack and reconvene somewhere safe to discuss whether or not, we should break off the attack! All in favor? All: Aye! Mzingo: (GASPS) (VULTURES LAUGH CUNNINGLY) Anga: (PANTING) They're lucky I promised to report back to Ono. Ono: Everyone! Everyone! We figured it out! Anga: Mmm? Ono: Or Anga figured it out, really. Uh, Anga? You want to tell them? Anga: It's the vultures. They're the ones dropping the fire sticks. All: Vultures? Ono: That's why we couldn't spot them. Vultures can fly very, very high. Common knowledge, really. Kion: Scar must've put them up to it. Well, it ends now. Now we know what we're up against. Thanks, Anga. We're not going to let Scar's vultures control the Pride Lands' skies. Bunga: That's right! Let me at them vultures! Fuli: Bunga, you can't fly. Bunga: So? Anga can carry me up. Then I'll send those vultures flyin'! (GRUNTING) Give me a lift? (HESITATINGLY) Is that a yes? Kion: You know, Bunga's right. Bunga: I am? Fuli: He is? Kion: Yeah. If we're gonna fight the vultures, we need sky power. Bunga: Hear that? Let's go, Anga! Zuka... (GROANS) (WOOZILY) Zama... Kion: Not like that, Bunga. What we need are birds. And lots of them. Ono: Yes! That could totally work! The trick is getting all of the birds to come together! Bunga: Yeah. Birds can be kind of flighty. Get it? Birds? They fly... Ono: Of course! I know who can help us assemble a squadron of birds! Hadithi! Anga: Hadithi? Interesting. Kion: Great idea, Ono. Wherever Hadithi goes, birds follow. Beshte: Last I heard, Hadithi was hanging out near the Urembo River. Kion: Okay. Ono, go ask Hadithi if he'd be willing to help. Ono: On it. Thanks for your help, Anga. Nice meeting you. Anga: I could come too! To find Hadithi. Or... Whatever. Ono: Sure. Come on! Anga: Fantastic! (JOYFUL INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC) Ono: You martial eagles sure fly high. Anga: We do. Ono: And you're a very impressive flyer, Anga. Anga: Thanks. Ono: I wish I could do that fast swoop and sudden stop like you. Anga: You do? But you're Ono. Keenest of sight. You're really special! Any eagle can swoop and stop. Ono: Oh, not just any eagle. Anga: Well, it's pretty easy. Come on, I'll show you! (LIGHT MUSIC PLAYING) Anga: ♪ Take a deep breath and I'll show you how ♪ We'll soar as high as your wings will allow ♪ Now swing them back and lead with your beak ♪ Swoop and dive and try not to speak ♪ Our wings are the same but not much more ♪ But even so we still see and soar ♪ Height and sight ♪ To fly and to see ♪ We learn from each other ♪ So come and follow me Ono: ♪ I can see bugs from high in the sky Anga: ♪ I can stop and nose dive mid-air while I fly Ono: ♪ Look down there see the turaco nest? Anga: ♪ Third tree from the cliff? Ono: ♪ Hey, yeah! I'm impressed Anga: ♪ '' Our wings are the same but not much more'' Both: ♪ But even so we still see and soar Anga: ♪ Height and sight ♪ To fly and to see ♪ We learn from each other ♪ So come and follow me Both: ♪ Height and sight ♪ To fly and to see ♪ We learn from each other ♪ So come and follow me Anga: ♪ So come and follow me! ♪ There's the Urembo River... Ono: (GASPS) And there's Hadithi! Hadithi: ...and then I rescued the klipspringers from the hyenas. Birds: Ooh! Ono: Oh. I hope he's not back to taking credit for things he didn't do. Hadithi: Which I never could have done without Ono of the Lion Guard showing me how to be a real hero. Birds: Oh! Ono: Huh! What do ya know? Come on, Anga. Let me introduce you! Hadithi: Ono! I was just telling these fine birds about our adventures. Everyone, meet Ono! Hero of the Pride Lands! Female Tickbird: Ono. Male Bushshrike: Of the Lion Guard. Wow! Ono: Uh, hi, everybody. Um, Hadithi, this is my friend Anga. Hadithi: Well, any friend of Ono's is a friend of mine. What do you say, Anga? Anga: Uh... Um... (EXCITEDLY) You're Hadithi! Hadithi: Indeed, I am. Anga: He's Hadithi! Hadithi the hero! ♪ Hadithi the Hero! wherever he goes! ♪ Hadithi: Yes. That's me. So to what do I owe this honor, old friend? Ono: The Lion Guard needs you, Hadithi. Actually, all the Pride Lands need you. Hadithi: Me? Why would the Pride Lands need me? Anga: You're Hadithi! Hadithi: Ah. Well yes, of course. Well, then. Let's be off. Anga: "You're Hadithi." What was I thinking? Bunga: I think that's them! Yep! They got Hadithi! Beshte: Think we should tell all the birds about Hadithi? (BIRDS CHIRPING) Fuli: I think they figured it out. (EXCITED CHIRPING AND TWEETING GROWS) Kion: Thanks for coming, Hadithi. Uh, everyone? (LOUDER) Everyone... Please listen! (CHIRPING CONTINUES) (CHIRPING STOPS) Hadithi: My fellow birds. It's good to see you all again. Male Duck: We missed you, Hadithi! Hadithi: And I missed each and every one of you. (CHIRPING RESUMES) (CHIRPING STOPS) Hadithi: But, I believe Kion has something important to tell us. Kion: We've recently learned that the fire sticks falling on the Pride Lands are coming from the vultures. (BIRDS GASPS) Kion: And that's why we've asked all of you here. Hadithi: The Lion Guard has shown great bravery protecting you, especially on the ground. But now we need to control the skies. The Outlanders want to scare us. But I won't let that happen. Together we'll teach them not to mess with the birds of the Pride Lands! (BIRDS CHIRPING IN AGREEMENT) Bunga: Are they cheering? I don't talk bird. Ono: Wait a tick... Anga? You see what I see? Anga: Smoke trails. Ono: And you know what that means! Hadithi: So will you join me? Are we together? Ono: Vultures! (ALL GASP) Ono: It looks they're headed for the Maumivu Thorn Patch! Kion: Those thorn bushes are so dried out they'll catch fire right away. Fuli: And with all the sharp thorns? Once the fire's started, we'll never be able to put it out! Kion: Hadithi, Ono! Don't let the vultures make it to the thorn patch. Ono: Affirmative! Hadithi: Birds of the Pride Lands! No, that doesn't sound right. Hadithi's High Flying Heroes! Follow me! Together, we will protect the skies of the Pride Lands! (BIRDS CHIRPING, WHISTLING AND CHEERING) Bunga: What I wouldn't give to be a bird right now. Kion: We still have plenty of work, to do down here Bunga. Maumivu Thorn Patch! Let's go! Ono: There! Aim for the smoke trails! Hadithi: All right, everyone. This is it. Let's stop them. Anga: Hmm. If we can see them coming... They can probably see us... Mzingo: Remember, everyone, Scar wants this fire at Maumivu Thorn Patch. So don't drop your fire before then! Is that clear, Mwoga? Mwoga: Uh, yeah, Mzingo. But look! Mzingo: Oh, dear. Quite a few Pride Land birds coming right towards us. Mwoga: What d'we do? Mzingo: What we always do. Fly higher then they can! Emergency resolution to gain altitude. Those in favor? All: Aye! Ono: Everyone! They're trying to fly above us! Mzingo: (CHUCKLES) I do so enjoy looking down on Pride Landers. Anga: Anga lenga! (VULTURES SQUAWK) Hadithi: Was that your little friend? Ono: Little? No! Friend? Yes! Hadithi: Indeed. High Flying Heroes! Engage! Bunga: Whoa! Look at 'em go! (BIRDS SQUAWKING) Kion: And here come the fire sticks! Beshte: I got 'em, Kion. Twende Kiboko! Fuli: Nice! Bunga: Way to go, Big B! Uh-oh. Kion: Great work. Let's keep it up! Mwoga: Oi! Get out of me face! Hadithi: Green Bee Eaters! Help Ono! (BIRDS CHIRPING) Mwoga: (GROANS) Look what you made me do! Ono: (YELLING) Hapana! I'm coming! Bunga: Got it! (SCREAMING) Zuka Zama! (GRUNTING) (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING) Bunga: Dirt. Is there anything it can't do? Mzingo: (NERVOUSLY) Reconvene! Reconvene! Hadithi: Are they leaving? Did we win? Ono: I don't think so. They're going back for more fire sticks. Anga: We'll see about that. Hadithi: Green bee eaters. Follow us. Green Bee Eaters: (SQUAWKING) Mzingo: Oh, dear. (MWOGA GRUNTS) Green Bee Eaters: (SQUAWKING) Mzingo: Two against one? That's hardly fair. Anga: Hi-ya! Both: Whoa! Mwoga and Male Vulture: (BOTH GRUNTING) Anga: (GROANING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana, Anga! Gotta dive faster! Just liked Anga showed me. (ONO GRUNTS) Ono: I got you... Anga: You got me? Who's got you? Ono: Oh! (ONO STRAINING) Ono: What? Hadithi: I've got you both. (ALL GRUNT) Vulture: (SQUAWKING) Ono: Hapana! Beshte: Oh, no! Bunga: Pull up! Pull up! (ONO STRAINING) Anga: (GROANS) Ono: Phew. You okay, Anga? Hadithi: (CRASHES) Ono: Hadithi! Kion: Everyone okay? Anga: Fine. Just need a second. Hadithi: I'm Hadithi. I'll be fine. (STRAINING) Soon as I get out of these thorns. Ono: We gotta get back up there and stop those vultures. (GASPING) Here. Hadithi: I'm afraid I'm grounded for the moment. Bunga: Kion, use the Roar. Blast those vultures out of the sky. Fuli: And all the Pride Lands birds along with them? Kion: Yeah. The vultures are too spread out. Ono: But if the Pride Lands birds got the Vultures all in once place... Hadithi, we need you to lead them in one last maneuver. Hadithi: Sorry. Even if I could extricate myself, I'm not sure I'd be sky worthy. Anga: You can lead them, Ono. Ono: Me? Kion: I know you can do it. Hadithi: Sometimes you have no choice, Ono. You just have to lead. (INSPIRING MUSIC PLAYING) Ono: Right. I'll do it. But, Anga, I'll need your help. Anga: You got it. Hadithi: Go get 'em, kids. I believe in you both. Anga: Hadithi believes in me? Ono: Better believe it! (SCATTERED CHIRPING AND SQUAWKING) Ono: Everyone, everyone! (CLEARS THROAT) Listen to me. (CHIRPING AND SQUAWKING STOPS) Ono: Here's the plan... Kion: He's doing it. Mzingo: Reconvene! Reconvene! Mwoga: Ah, what now? (INSPIRING MUSIC PLAYING) Yellow Wagtail and Green Bee Eater: (SQUAWKING) Mwoga: I'm gettin' dizzy. Mzingo: I propose we fly higher. Vultures: Aye! Anga: Oh, no, you don't. (VULTURES MOANING) Ono: Pride Landers! Anga, clear out. All clear, Kion. Kion: (ROARING) Vultures: (SCREAMING) (INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC) (ALL CHEERING) (BIRDS CHIRPING) Hadithi: I knew you could do it. Ono: Thanks, Hadithi. That means a lot coming from you. Hadithi: And that means a lot coming from you. Bunga: Those vultures will think twice before coming back to the Pride Lands. Kion: And if they do come back, we'll be ready for them thanks to the birds of the Pride Lands. Birds: (CHIRPING EXCITEDLY) Ono: So, Anga? How'd you like working with Hadithi and the Lion Guard? Anga: I could get used to it. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts